villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Suitor
General Suitor is the main antagonist of the 1991 sci-fi comedy film Suburban Commando. He is a evil galactic overlord and the archenemy of the interstellar warrior named Shep Ramsey. He was portrayed by the late William Ball, and his alien form was portrayed by Vincent Hammond. Personality Suitor is very cruel and power-hungry. He is also extremely egotistical and arrogant by the way he always praises himself when things are going his way. Any weakness that can be used against his enemies he uses to his advantage, this was shown when he held Charlie Wilcox and his family hostage. Biography General Suitor kidnaps the president of one planet at the start of the film and so the Galactic Confederation send in Shep to save the president, but when the president injures Suitor, his hand falls off, and he morphs into a berserk reptilian alien. Shep can only flee as the General kills the president, and sets several limpet bombs to destroy the ship. It is revealed that Suitor survived and has found out that Shep has been living on Earth with Charlie and his wife and two children (after their last encounter, Shep accidentally blew the power to his spaceship and had to land on that particular planet to make repairs). This may of happened after his men sent the two intergalactic bounty hunters to kill Shep after his landlord accidentally sent off traceable signals by turning on Shep's high tech suit and equipment. After the bounty hunters are defeated, Suitor breaks into Charlie's house, knowing his association with Shep and takes him and his family hostage at laser blaster gunpoint, forcing them to take him to Shep. They drive to an old abandoned club where Shep's ship landed. Suitor blackmails Shep into surrendering or he will kill the Wilcoxs. Unknown to Suitor, Shep set his ship to self destruct and agrees to surrender only if he lets Charlie and the others go. Suitor reluctantly agrees seeing them as just "flies" compared to Shep and lets them go. After telling him how Shep's death will rebuild his plans for galaxy domination, he then precedes to torture the warrior, enjoying himself before he kills him. Before he can finish Shep off, Charlie drives through the bar knocking him to one side, making him lose his weapon. He sees Charlie stooping over Shep's body and gloats that the warrior is now dead and he was next. A furious Charlie rushes over to him, but the villain easily overpowers him and asks him mockingly what he could possibly do to harm him. Charlie however has a piece of Shep's high tech suit and uses it to crush Suitor's crotch. The resulting injury causes Suitor to morph into his monstrous form. He knocks Charlie unconscious and when he tries to kill him, Shep gets up and tries to fight him, but the alien overpowers him. Finally Shep uses some electrical wires to stun Suitor while he and Charlie escape the club before it explodes which kills Suitor for good, saving the galaxy from his reign of terror. Quotes Gallery General-suitor-1-.png Suburban-commando-3-1-.png|Suitor's true alien form Trivia *The film is seen by many as a rip off of Star Wars. *This was William Ball's final role before his death in July 30, 1991. Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Sadomasochists Category:Wrathful Category:Dissociative Category:Mentally Ill